In recent years, such wireless communication as near field communication (NFC) has been popularized. With the popularization of such wireless communication, users can communicate easily for authentication, accounting, or the like simply by holding an integrated circuit (IC) card or a mobile phone over the reader/writer part of a host unit.
In addition, these days, close proximity wireless transfer techniques capable of faster communication are being developed. The new close proximity wireless transfer techniques enable not only authentication and accounting services but also data files, such as document data files, image data files, or audio data files, to be exchanged between devices simply by bringing the devices close to each other.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-20094 has disclosed a mechanism enables two devices to easily transmit only the desired one of a plurality of items of image data stored in one device to the other device by close proximity wireless transfer.
With the recent widespread use of the Internet, various pieces of information can be acquired by browsing various Web pages released on the Internet with a browser (browsing software). Therefore, between two devices, if not only image data held in one device in the form of a data file but also its display screen can easily be transmitted as image data to the other device, the user can simply bring his or her mobile phone close to a personal computer (PC) that is displaying a Web page with, for example, a map to a destination to load image data on the map into the mobile phone, which boosts convenience.